


Rainbow Complex

by Talliya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this a long time ago for deviantArt's Odyssey Into 2012. The first chapter was my original entry for the first prompt, then I just kept going with it on the side as well as writing other things for the different prompts as the project continued.<br/>(There was a word limit on the entries...so I tried to have the same word limit on my chapters.)<br/>Hope you can enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Complex

Ch1 (Rainbow Complex)  
The ‘gate’ before her is glowing with a pulsing yellow light, not brightly, but as if asking her if she is alright. She still stares at the pieces of paper in her hands, trying hard to remember why they are important. She sighs and looks to the ‘gate’ its yellow light reassuring her as she reaches out to it. The ‘gate’ itself is simply a white picket fences’ gate, but it’s only the gate, seemingly floating out in the air beside the mountain path she is standing on. The young woman pushes the gate open and in a pure defiance of gravity, walks into the open air on the other side.

Wind rushes past her face and lights streak by in muted color, suddenly she is standing at the base of Tokyo Tower. Looking up she sees a poster of an Ader Avion II or Zephyr aircraft being blown away on a western wind, the image burns into her mind and she remembers her name.

/Iris, I am Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow./ She thinks to herself. /Hmmm, I’m now in Tokyo, but what do I do?/ Iris wanders around the Tower for a while before she sees another poster, this one of an RAE Zephyr, another aircraft. Coming to a decision she walks around Tokyo looking for more Zephyrs, trying to piece together the clues she knows are hidden somewhere inside her own mind.

Ch2 (Rainbow Complex)  
Winding her way through Tokyo Iris finds herself face to face with an old enemy. “Hedylogus.”

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t little Iris, Goddess of fucking colors.”

Iris merely looked at him, un-amused.

“Did you see what I did there?” The daemon questioned. “Colors = Rainbows... Gays? Love? Fucking = Sex.... OH COME ON! It’s great!”

“You are still as pathetic as ever. Sweet-talk? Hah! Some spirit of love you are.”

“Look, I’m not here to woo your husband away again. I actually came to help.” Hedylogus held his hands up before him in surrender. “Helius and Apollo got into it a week ago, that’s why you lost your memory. They were fighting over you and how Zephyrus got you when he wasn’t faithful. You overheard the whole thing... so... um, anyway. Zephyrus is locked up with the Titans, if you can’t find a way to break the seal without letting the Titans out by New Years, Spring will never happen again and the planet will die.” Hedylogus vanished adding a dramatic flair to his last words.

“Well, ...damn.” Iris still couldn’t remember most things about herself, let alone about anything or anyone else. /Guess I’ll have to find a library. I wonder what it is Hedylogus was hiding about my memory loss?/ Iris turned to search for one and tripped through the open gate of glowing green behind her.

Ch.3 (Rainbow Complex)  
Iris fell out of the green light onto an empty paved lot. The buildings around her were all brick and cement, towering into the sky that was gray with smog not clouds. She picked herself up and wandered toward the sound of sirens in the distance. Coming out of the concrete jungle she faced the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History.

/There’s as good a place as any to find what I need./ Iris walked up to the front doors, they were locked. The place seemed to be closed down, no one was inside. /Well, that’s odd./ Unconsciously she flicked her wrist and a bright shot of rainbow hued light speared the lock and the door slid silently open.

Glancing around in apprehension Iris walked through the doorway, she unerringly went to the reference and data collection section. She found a computer that turned on despite the lack of power to the building and looked up how Hades had freed the Titans once before as well as how they were put back... well, some of them anyway. However that wasn’t really much help, there wasn’t going to be a solar conjunction again for quite some time. Though looking through all of the data on her and her kindred did give her an inkling of what she was capable of doing and who she could ask for help. Atlas, he held the world on his shoulders as a punishment and yet sired children, Iris briefly wondered if that’s where earthquakes came from.

Giggling quietly to herself she summoned the blue gate to her side, knowing that now she was in control. Colors were HER thing and the Rainbow Gates were her own creation and preferred method of travel. Blue led out into the sky, where she was most likely to find Atlas.

Ch 4 (Rainbow Complex)  
Gating out into the nothingness of space Iris frowned, exactly HOW did Atlas hold up the Earth without crushing something?

A deep chuckle interrupted her thoughts, “Like this.” Suddenly there was a colossal man standing in space before her, he was nearly the same size as the orb he held, he seemed to be holding onto the sky. 

“I should have known.” Iris grinned to herself, “The Ozone is what really rests on your shoulders.”

Atlas smirked out at her. “You’ve actually asked me that before and about how it felt. I guess Nike was right that Hera erased more than just the overheard moment like she’d planned.” Here the giant frowned sadly.

“But why would she do that at all?” The goddess was confused.

“Because, where just the argument would’ve been fine, you saw what they did.” There was a truly pained expression on his face and he could no longer meet her eyes.

“Which was?” Iris was getting irritated.

“I can’t tell you. Hera would kill me. She did it for a reason. If you want to know, ask the Mother Goddess herself.”

“I guess I shall. Not like I have anything better to do. Perhaps she can help me relearn to do my job.” Atlas faded back into the stars as Iris called up the pink gate to the heavens.

Ch 5 (Rainbow Complex)  
Iris stepped out of the gate at the entrance to Olympus. The first thing she heard was the arguing; Thesis and Athena were nearly at blows while Zeus, Irene, Hera and Artemis were trying to figure out who could yell the loudest.

“Um. What exactly is the issue here?” Iris was a bit shocked, the Goddess of Peace was yelling for crying-out-loud!

The silence was deafening. And in it she could hear the lack of winds.

“Hera, could I talk to you please?” Iris plunged on ahead. Hera winced and took an involuntary step back. Zeus glared at his wife but simply stood there with his arms crossed.

“First, let me fix the screw up.” Thesis was huffy. She waved her arms through the air and Iris fell to her knees as her feathered memories thickened and solidified. Iris saw again the murder of her husband and remembered asking Hera what she was supposed to do now. Hera had told her to forget, tracing a pattern in the air. Rainbow tears fell to the walkway.

“But, Hedylogus said he was locked away with the Titans.”

Artemis’s hand sliced through the air, “His ability is.”

“How?”

Iris’s purple gate was flung open behind her and Athena pushed her through it. “Figure it out for us.”

Ch 6 (Rainbow Complex)  
Iris came crashing out of the sky and made a massive splash as she hit the water above the Titans’ Cage. Once she finally had her bearings she dove beneath the waves and swam to depths most humans couldn’t fathom; there glowing in the darkness was the lightning bars of the Titans’ old prison. /I wonder what exactly Hedylogus was trying to get at, making me believe that my husband was alive and that the Titans were still imprisoned. What foolishness is that?/

As Iris got closer she could see shifting colors in the darkness beyond the bolts, the winds were all there, not just the West that was controlled by her husband, but the others as well. They swirled, trapped and angry about it. Winds were meant to be free.

Iris planted her feet at the edge of the lattice of bolts and raised her hands toward the skies, forming a bubble around her, so that she could work and breathe without being interrupted by any of the seas creatures. “Well then, what should I do now?”

There was no answer.

“You are all simply the Winds; none of you are the gods who tamed you. How on earth did you get in here?”

“Those are some rather big questions young one.” Said a bubbling voice from her left.

“Oceanus.”

“They were placed here on purpose, lured here by the captured ability of Zephyrus.”

“But it took Zephyrus ages to tame the Western Winds to do his bidding. How could it be so easily captured by another? And why would the other Winds follow after it? Especially without their Gods? I don’t understand.”

“The answer is closer than you think.” Those cryptic words seemed to be nothing more than the ocean sighing as Oceanus was already gone, Iris almost didn’t believe she’d heard them.

Ch 7 (Rainbow Complex)  
“The answer is closer than I think, huh?” Iris mused aloud. “So let’s check the facts that I do know shall we? I am Iris, Goddess of Rainbows. My husband was Zephyrus, God of the West Wind, herald of Spring. Helius and Apollo killed him to “set the Rainbow free”. Honestly, I can’t believe they said something that stupid! I ended up having my memory erased by Hera for who knows why. I really still don’t understand that either. I woke up on my favorite mountain top with two pieces of paper on me, one saying Zephyr and the other saying Tokyo. Before me was my City Gate, the Yellow, already programmed to send me to Tokyo Tower.”

Iris started to pace around the hole in the floor beside her. “I met Hedylogus there. I really hate that daemon, he’s lured Zephyrus away several times, tempting him to other women. Not really so bad though, most of the other gods are much worse, Zeus for example. It’s not like Apollo and Helius are lacking in partners, so their argument and the reasons for doing what they’ve done don’t make a lot of sense. Honestly, what exactly did they mean by ‘setting the rainbow free’? I AM the rainbow! I’ve always been free; I CHOSE to marry Zephyrus because I loved him.”

Now she stopped and stomped her foot, “Sure it’s sunlight on water that makes a rainbow show, but you don’t see any Water Gods fighting over me. Let alone KILLING THE GOD THAT MAKES MY MAIN SEASON HAPPEN!”

Iris sighed and sank down to the floor, letting her feet dangle over the side of the hole, ignoring the electricity that was suddenly running through her. Finally, she cried – rainbow droplets falling into the winds below as despair took her.

Ch 8 (Rainbow Complex)  
Her crying turned the lightning bolts a vivid shade of red and the winds reached up and pulled her through. Iris screamed as she was jerked off the edge and into the pit, her gate making ability proving its worth. The Winds placed her on the floor softly ‘set us free’ they whispered around her.

“Well now I haven’t got much of a choice do I?” The goddess grumbled looking up at the bolt-gate that was now so far away.

“HA! Fantastic! Now their mad ramblings that killed Zephyrus are true. Whatever will the Council do to Apollo and Helius now? Seems they were given visions and now the silly Rainbow child has fallen into the trap.” The Hags of Fate crooned to one another over the hole where Iris’ bubble still held.

“Seems to me, that if I can tame all of the powers now residing in the pit, then I can take over Olympus.” Hedylogus’ voice in her ears was most unpleasant.

Back up on Olympus the Gods had their own problems to contend with: Helius and Apollo had gone berserk and were frantically trying to escape the mountain in order to ‘free the Rainbow’.

“Silly daemon, I’m not a Goddess for nothing.” Iris whispered wickedly.

Slowly she intoned:  
“Western Wind, my beloved  
Go in peace and take thy brethren with.  
See the shimmer, see the spark,  
Bring the Rains, the Sunlight, the Spring.  
Forgive my heart, that did you wrong,  
May my lasting Love free you,  
And may Rainbows seek you out.  
This place of peace and pleasure that you sought,  
Is it found within this world?  
Perhaps without?  
Go, be free, set my Rainbow loose,  
Throw in the beast who would destroy,  
Bring him to me, to forever abide  
Within the Titan’s Cage!”

Like a spell cast by a vengeful witch Iris’s words flew throughout the world, carried on the Winds as they fluttered out the Orange Gate she created.  
Only the West Wind hesitated, went back, blew the daemon Hedylogus into the Titan’s Cage and then whisked away.

Iris was tired, the Titan’s Cage was made so that the Titan’s couldn’t use their powers within, so using her own was costing her. But just as Hedylogus hit the bottom and her gate began to dim Hyperion reached through it and grabbed her, yanking her through its waning light.

“NO!” The daemons voice echoed in the cold as water sloshed over the bolts, Iris’s bubble was gone.

Epiloge: Rainbow Complex  
Iris woke up to Apollo and Helius holding on to her as they all slept in the same bed. /How... did I get here?/

“You’re awake?” The excited voice came from in front of her: Helius.

“Are you feeling alright?” This one was thick with sleep and from behind her: Apollo.

“What am I doing here?”

“Actually this is your room, we kind of invaded after Artemis and Hyperion left.” Helius had the cutest guilty face ever!

“Umm, why?”

“We had to see if you were really okay!” Apollo jumped over her and Helius so that Iris could see him as well.

Iris simply rolled her eyes at them in exasperation. “But why?”

‘Because they a have a flipping Rainbow Complex!’ The West Wind caressed her face, ‘Just like me.’


End file.
